Probies
by phoenixkami
Summary: Lillian Moore is a young agent that has more in common with Timothy McGee than she wanted to have. Is that a good thing or a bad thing? What about when Director Vance assigns them to be partners on Gibb's major case squad? Will Gibbs approve of her?
1. Prologue

Probies

Prologue:

Lily Moore walked into the NCIS building in DC. She had just received word from Director Vance that she was going to get her much deserved promotion to a full time field agent. She was a nervous Agent, highly smart and clumsy. She was Asian with brown hair and hazel eyes. She was short and skinny but in her own way beautiful. She exited the elevator and walked up the stairs to the Director's office. She knocked on the Director's door and then entered. She saw a man with gray hair fading into the background and the Director, Leon Vance.

_Twenty minutes earlier_

"Get me Special Agent Gibbs please."

"Right away Director." The Director put the phone receiver down. Two minutes later Gibbs walked into the room without knocking.

"You wanted to see me Leon."

"Yes, I want to talk to you about getting another Agent on your team."

"My team is fine the way it is Leon."

"I knew you'd say that. McGee has never worked with an actual partner has he Gibbs?"

"No, he never technically speaking has had a true partner."

"Then I believe that this will help you out." Director Vance handed Gibbs a folder

"What's this?"

"Your new agent, her name is Agent Lillian Moore. She is a part time field agent in Norfolk. Ever wonder who got McGee's job? That'd be her. Has a degree in Performance Theater from the top Theater school in the country. Has a masters in Computer Forensics from MIT and she has a degree from John Hopkins in Biomedical Engineering. She asked for a promotion to a full time field agent. She is going to get that offer, she is an asset to your team."

"I take it I have no say in the matter."

"You'd be correct. Another desk is being placed between McGee and DiNozzo's as we speak and she is on her way here."

"I'd have to meet her." Someone knocked and opened the door.

"Director Vance, Agent Lily Moore."

"Not anymore Special Agent Moore. You're promotion came in and you are now assigned to the major case squad under the direction of Special Agent Gibbs."

"Hello sir."Special Agent Lily Moore stuck out her hand to Gibbs who didn't take it.

"Don't call me sir."

"Sorry boss."

"Don't apologize it's a sign of weakness." Lily looked to the Director who merely nodded and gave her a new badge. She then left with Gibbs.

"Boss we have a new case in Triangle. Some Navy Petty Officer decided to go missing on the job and they assigned it to us." Tony said giving Gibbs the case file.

"Gear up."

"Who are you?" Tony asked as Lily came in behind Gibbs

"Special Agent Lily Moore."

"McGee she's your new partner."

"My partner boss?"

"Who'd you think that she'd be assigned to McGee!"Gibbs slapped his head.

"Me, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, hi." DiNozzo said with his usual I want to date you speech.

"Rule 12 DiNozzo." Gibbs said

"Wait you're serious?"

"You thought I wasn't?"Gibbs said slapping the backside of Tony's head.

Tony drove the car and Ziva sat up front with him. McGee and Moore were in the back.

"So, Lily where did you go to school?" Ziva asked

"Pacific Conservatory for the Performing Arts, MIT, and John Hopkins."

"You went to MIT? Me too!" McGee looked excited

"I guess that's why they paired me with you then." Moore smiled

"What'd you major in?"

"Performance Theater, Computer Forensics, and Biomedical Engineering."

"So strange." DiNozzo muttered

"What is Tony?"

"The fact that Probie there is way too beautiful to be a geek."

"I wish other's had your philosophy Tony." Moore looked glum

"Ah, low self esteem comes with the Probie phase…though this one never got over it." Tony nodded toward McGee parking the car.

"Ever worked a crime scene Lily?"

"Never Tony."

"Well Rule Number 1 always wear gloves."

"I could guess that much."

"Ducky what have we got?" Tony asked

"A new team member I'm wagering. Seeing as Jethro decided to drive us."Ducky responded

"Yes, Special Agent Lillian Moore."

"Well Lillian please call me Ducky, everyone else does." Ducky shook her hand.

"Duck TOD?"

"Patience Jethro I don't even have a body, I have a bunch of scraps that Mr. Palmer is rounding up."

"Burning daylight Duck get it soon. DiNozzo bag and tag, Ziva shoot and sketch, McGee and Moore interview the surrounding people as potential witnesses."

With a yes boss from everyone Gibbs ran off to go do what Gibbs does when he is stressed out. He went back home to his boat.


	2. Lily's First Case

Probies

Chapter 1: Lily's First Case

Tony and Ziva were securing the crime scene and talking over Moore.

"I don't understand why we have a new agent. Gibbs is probably madder than ever."

"Tony I do not understand why we are the ones here."

"Because Ziva, Probies need experience."

*&%^&(

"Ooh McGee can I announce us?" Lily asked as they walked up to the front door.

"Sure, knock yourself out. Not literally but-"

"I get your point."

"Oh, good. You know I have never really had a partner."

"Me either McGee."

"How old are you?"

"28."

"You've managed to get all of this stuff done wow!"

"Don't be so shocked. You did it too."

"I know but, you seem more put together than I was."

"I have a background in performing theater, it's in the territory McGee."

"Um…Tim. Call me Tim."

"Alrighty then Tim."Lily sounded a little disturbed as she knocked on the door.

"Federal Agents, we just want to ask you some questions."McGee yelled

"NCIS, please open the door. We aren't afraid to break it down!"Lily nodded to McGee who kicked in the door with a little effort.

"First time I did that."

"We draw our guns now right, and secure the room?"

"By the book, I like that." McGee said as they drew their guns and walked in.

"Oh my God!"Lily said as she saw a man bleeding in a chair but then someone came out of one of the rooms running.

"We have a runner!" McGee shouted running after him.

"Stop Federal Agents!" They yelled together, as the man turned toward them and started shooting.

Lily and McGee started shooting back both veering toward the left. Obviously they were both left handed shooters. They ended up killing the guy. Lily walked over to the guy.

"Did I kill him?"

"I don't know Lily."

"What the hell is going on here!"Gibbs yelled at the two young agents.

"I swear boss, this is like déjà vu all over again."

"Damn right! Director Vance is going to want to investigate this as you two being negligent!"

"But boss he shot at us!"Lily said

"Yeah, I know that. Get DiNozzo and David over here to find proof of that though…now!"McGee got on the phone to talk with Tony and Lily called Ziva.

Lily couldn't believe that she was the one who actually shot and killed some random guy. McGee tried telling her that they wouldn't know exactly who shot the man and that for all she new, he could have shot him.

"Lily, I'll see if Abby can get ballistics on the bullets to see who could get the kill shot."

"I need both of your service weapons."Gibbs said holding his hand out. McGee knew the drill and put his weapon in the bag that Gibbs held out. Lily put hers in the other one Gibbs held out for her to put her gun in.

"Boss, we have a huge problem. Metro cops are in the area. Claiming that this time they will have our Probies…for killing their detective." Tony said coming around the corner.

"Damn it Tony! I need your badges for the time being now."Gibbs said holding out his hand which they placed their badges in.

"As soon as we clear you two you'll get them back."Gibbs said walking toward the Chief Officer from Metro Cops.

"Tim, this feels like a nightmare."

"I know, and you aren't going to wake up…no matter how hard that you try." Lily started crying again. McGee put his arms around her in a hug. He let her cry on his chest.

"McGee, take her to the car."Tony said with a sympathetic look on his face.

McGee grabbed Lily's shoulder and directed her to the car. Still clearly upset by what had happened.

"I really screwed up didn't I Tim?"

"No you didn't. I shot at that guy too remember?"

"But you've killed before. I thought that I'd always be ready for my first kill…but now…I'm not sure at all if I am cut out for this."

"I remember my first kill."

"What happened?"

"We were protecting someone, can't remember who and I was outside. I ended up coming upon a drug bust. The cop had a gun out and was shot before I shot him. All I knew was that I identified myself as a federal agent, and the next minute I noticed that he had a gun at me. So, like the book says, when that happens you shoot. I shot three times. I missed once and then I don't know. The kill shot was never identified because it was too banged up but I knew that it was mine. I cried, didn't think that I was cut out to be a field agent, almost lost my job the next time I was faced with a problem where I needed to fire. But it is five years later and I have never been more confident with myself in my entire life."

"So that is what Tony meant."

"Yes it is. In DiNozzo's eyes I'll always still be the Probie."

"Think about it this way Tim, you have come a long way from that guy who hesitated before."

"Don't doubt yourself Lily, I know you're a smart girl."

"That's just it Tim, I'm a girl."

"No you aren't. I'm only 33 years old. That's only five years older than you."

"Really?"

"Yeah really…off topic now but have you ever had the urge to tattoo your ass?"

"Hasn't everyone? I got one on my 18th birthday."

"Really now, what's it of?"

"I might just let you see it if we ever get out of this mess we are in." Lily said as McGee put his arm around her. She snuggled up to Tim's chest.

"I couldn't help but notice that you are a left handed shooter."McGee looked down at her.

"Yeah I am left handed, but I did notice that you are too."

"You know there are scientific studies being down that show that left handed people are smarter than right handed people."

"Tell me about the study."

*&%$#

"You are not going to blame McGee for this again."

"Well, I just heard that you have a new Probie on the team. We'll concentrate on her as well then." The Officer said

"That is not going to happen because this time, if you want to interrogate my agents, then you will have to deal with me in the room with them. They have a right to counsel and this time around I am their counsel. Do I make myself clear?" Gibbs got right up in the Chief's face.

"Crystal Special Agent Gibbs. But I want the names and the personal file of your new agent and McGee."

"That is not going to happen."

"I have a subpoena."

"Fine, but this subpoena only covers Agent McGee's files. Agent McGee isn't in existence anymore. He received a promotion to full time field agent and is now Special Agent McGee. All you have clearance to is his file before he started with me. And you have unknown agent…well that won't do now would it?"The Chief called to one of his officers and told him to get another warrant.

"I want your newest Probie's name Gibbs."

"Special Agent Lillian Moore boss."The officer was back with a proper warrant.

"I pulled McGee's records already. His file states that he was just assigned a partner today. Special Agent Lillian Moore, before that no record of any other agent on his team other than a deceased agent six years ago."

"Good work Carl."

"Impressive detective work. I'm surprised that you got the subpoena so fast."

"Here you go should be in order." Gibbs read over it.

"It is."

"Great then I want your agents turned over to Officer Carl."

"No way that is going to happen."

"Warrant's for their arrest."

"Charges?"  
"Negligence."

"Bull!"

"I'll charge you with invading an investigation."

"Tony, grab McGee and Moore. They are going to Metro for questioning."

"On it boss."

"I'm coming along for the ride then and no handcuffs. It would traumatize both of them."

"That's the point."

"Yes boss?"McGee asked as Moore held onto his arm for dear life, clearly upset still and scared.

"I tried McGee they involved lawyers. I'm coming with you though."

"What's going on Tim?"

"Special Agent Timothy McGee you are under arrest of the negligent homicide of Officer Rodger Kirby. You have the right to remain silent, you have the right to counsel."

"Great I'm invoking my right to counsel, I choose Gibbs."

"Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."The officer continued pushing McGee in the cop car.

"I'm on my way McGee give me a moment."Gibbs said as a few seconds later.

"Special Agent Lillian Moore, you are under arrest for the negligent homicide of Officer Rodger Kirby. You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to counsel."

"I take Special Agent Gibbs."

"Fine, so be it."The officer continued and placed her with her hands behind her back in the backseat of the car next to McGee.

"What is going on Tim?"

"We just got arrested for doing our jobs."McGee whispered

"This isn't happening."Lily squeaked. McGee turned and looked out of the back window…Gibbs was following right behind them.


	3. Interragation by Metro

Probies

Chapter 2: Interrogation by Metro

The Metro Cops took them up to the interrogation rooms. They put McGee and Lily in separate ones. They weren't allowed to interrogate Lily until McGee got down because of counsel issues. Gibbs could only be in so many places at once.

"Now McGee our officer didn't shoot at you did he?"

"It was hard to tell sir. He could have been shooting at Special Agent Moore or me. Either way he fired and I returned it. I went by the book."

"Did you identify yourself?"

"It was pretty odd to say the least. I remember that Special Agent Moore and myself yelled it together. We identified that we were federal agents and to stop and not shoot."

"Who was that guy found at the crime scene?"

"I haven't the faintest idea sir."

"Because he is another one of our cops. Our undercover house was attacked! And if one of our cops hadn't been wearing his old dog tags when he got blown up, we might have never figured out that you two were just trying to cover your own asses!"

"We had nothing to do with the attack on your safe house."

"Well account for your whereabouts at 6am-11am this morning."

"He was with me and the rest of my team at the headquarters. There are about a dozen others that can tell you that."

"What about Moore?"

"This interview is over. You don't have sufficient evidence that McGee has done anything wrong. I had my forensic scientist run ballistics. The kill shot didn't come from McGee's gun. He is guilty of being an idiot who can't shoot on target but that's about it. You have nothing on McGee. So why hold him?"

"Fine, McGee is free to go. But Agent Moore isn't."

"McGee get Tony to pick you up."Gibbs told him as he nodded pulling out his phone.

Gibbs walked into Lily's interrogation room and sat down next to her. He told her to just tell the truth because they have nothing and she didn't do anything wrong.

"Did you identify yourself clearly enough to be understood as a federal agent?"

"Yes sir. And we waited until he started firing at us."

"Officer Kirby didn't shoot at either of you did he?"

"It happened how I am going to write it in my report."

"I'd like to read that. It would be some cock a bull story trying to cover ass."

"I haven't known Special Agent McGee long, but I know him enough to put my life out for him. It's what friends and partners do."

"You just got assigned this post today though."

"We have a lot in common."

"I know he is a left handed shooter so that must mean you are a right."

"No, I'm a left handed shooter as well."

"I can tell you that myself. It's in her file."

"Well she had to have been shooting with her right hand because it went in at a strange right angle that a left handed shooter couldn't pull off!"

"Then that means that he was shot before we got there sir."

"One reason the Director wanted them as partners was because there are so few left handed people who shoot left handed. And McGee tends to shoot wide to the left. Lily hasn't ever had to shoot a gun before!"

"You could have just made a tragic mistake. Admit it."

"We are done here. You have nothing to hold her on. If you find something I'll be the first one on your list to call the evidence circumstantial."

"But you can't account for her whereabouts."

"Actually I can. I was in a company plane from 6am-8:30am after that I was driven by a taxi from the airport and arrived at NCIS headquarters around 9:00am. And after that I was with the team."

"This won't be the last that you hear from me Gibbs. I am going to get you from what you have done to my men."

"I'd like to see that happen. Moore with me."Gibbs gestured with his fingers for her to come and she ran.

When they were in the car Moore turned toward Gibbs. She knew that he knew more than he was letting on.

"I killed him didn't I? It was my shot wasn't it?"Gibbs let out a sigh.

"Yes Lily your shot is the fatal one."

"Oh my God. I killed someone."Gibbs pulled over with a huge jolt.

"Listen to me Moore! You were acting like any other agent in their right mind would. If it was me out there I would have fired! McGee fired too! All it shows is that you have better aim than he does." Gibbs started up the car again. He saw Lily wipe her eyes. She clearly didn't understand the message, he stopped the car again.

"You are part of my team now whether I wanted you in the first place or not. I originally didn't choose Ziva but now I couldn't imagine my team without her. I don't leave my people behind." He slapped the backside of her head.

"Ow boss."

"DiNozzo and McGee get them all of the time." Gibbs smiled his smile as he pulled into the parking lot.


	4. Meeting Abby

Probies

Chapter 3:Meeting Abby

"Now she typically doesn't like the women who are assigned to the team at first because we used to have a thing once upon a time." McGee said in the elevator down to Abby's Lab

"Right, what should I prepare for?"  
"Remember that urge I told you about?"

"Gotcha."

"McGee who is this?"

"My new partner Special Agent Lily Moore."

"It's a great to meet you Abby. McGee has told me a ton about you."

"Not to be rude but why are you here?"Abby asked

"Um…I am here to see if you knew who else fired."

"Oh God, first kill?"

"Yes."Abby ran up and gave her a hug. She forgot about the fact that McGee brought her down.

"If anyone knows about feeling like crap after their first kill that'd be Timmy. He is really good about that."

"Yeah, of course."McGee muttered

"No, but if you could McGee write a program that'd be nice."

"I can write a program that could triangulate the make of the bullet and the probable make of the gun."Abby was stunned when she heard what Lily had to say.

"Lily was it? We are going to be really good friends. McGee you can go now."So McGee left confused.

"You're still in love with McGee aren't you?"

"No, I'm not I have to force myself to get over him because I saw the way that he looked at you."

"Me? No I'm five years younger than him and I'm his partner."

"Lily, go for it he is a nice guy. But not right for me. His parents hated me and it just wasn't a good match. And age doesn't matter to McGee. He likes finding himself in love. That's what he wanted. You can love him the way that no one else can."

"I'm not sure, because I'd feel like I was stampeding into your territory."

"If you didn't feel like that, you would be. But you two are too much alike for me not to catch on. Where'd you go to school?"

"Pacific Conservatory for the Performing Arts, MIT and John Hopkins."

"See what I mean. And what guy wouldn't be thrilled if you sang for them?"

"A lot of guys in the conservatory."

"That's a girl, now run off and find him. This could take hours to sift through."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely."

Special Agent Moore ran to the elevator and got off at the squad room. Once off at the usual destination Gibbs was waiting at her and McGee's desk.

"Here are your badges. Abby found a match just after you left. You two are cleared. DiNozzo and David are picking him up right now. Chip had just gotten parole and well, he wanted revenge and this time we aren't going to be seeing him."

"Who the hell is Chip boss?"

"Framed DiNozzo for murder because he held an old grudge against him." Gibbs said fast before reaching into his coat pocket and handing McGee his badge.

"Senior field agent boss!"

"Well Ziva isn't exactly a full time field agent yet."

"Jr. field agent? I just started boss."

"On my team. DiNozzo is still full time senior field agent in charge, Ziva is still the technical Probie on the team. I just figured that you two wouldn't let me down."

"Never boss."

"Not me boss."Gibbs flashed one of his grins and walked over to his desk.

"Moore, McGee you're with me."

"Where are we going boss?"McGee asked

"To see the director, you two need new service weapons. Old ones are compromised evidence."Gibbs said while walking up the staircase. McGee and Moore ran after his lead as Gibbs got to the top and walked into the office without knocking.

"Leon their service weapons are compromised evidence they need new ones."

"Special Agent Gibbs what a nice surprise. Sure thing but McGee needs lessons in shooting it from what I hear. Left handed shooting is the hardest, but I do believe that Moore here just got lucky. I'll provide the service weapons but I want those two in that shooting range today practicing with Gibbs."

"That I can make happen, if you hand my case over to Metro."

"I have longed to see the day where you actually give a case up Gibbs. Fine, case goes to Metro but your team hits the shooting range now." The Director said calling in the weapons coordinator and gave McGee and Moore new service weapons.

"Thank you Director."

"Thank you Director." Both McGee and Moore said one right after the other.

"You're welcome. Now Special Agent Moore how do you like your new job?"

"Despite today's craziness I love my job. I'm sure I am going to learn a lot from Special Agent Gibbs."

"Look Leon she's already following rule number 8."

"Rule number 8?"

"Never take anything for granted." McGee whispered.

"Ah, no I won't take anything for granted sir."

"Just don't break Rule number 12 and McGee I'll have David head slap you if you tell her rule number 12. It's your job McGee as the senior field agent to make sure that you restrain yourself."Gibbs walked out of the door letting out a grunted laugh.

"Shooting range time…let's make a bet. If I do better you buy dinner tonight and vise versa."

"Deal Tim, you're going down."Lily shook his hand as they walked out of the director's office. The Director shook his head in his hands as they walked out.

(&^$#%&*

"Earmuffs on Moore." Gibbs came over and watched her form

"Now shoot." Gibbs told his team.

"Retrieve!"

They went to look at their handy work after three hours at the range. Ziva's was the one that was point blank on every shot but that was to be expected seeing as she was the assassin. Tony got the hostages ear again. McGee was a little wide left still but he got a whole lot better. Moore's had gone wide left too but it was up to Gibbs.

"Nice work as always David, DiNozzo when will you ever learn? McGee aim more right, and Moore same thing…McGee take her out to dinner anyway. I declare your bet a tie." Gibbs said grabbing his coat and walking out of the range.

"Aw look Ziva Probie love."

"Can it Tony, I'm really not in the mood for you to rang on me or my partner." McGee said grabbing his stuff and leaving too.

"Do you have a place here yet?"

"Yes, but my stuff isn't going to be sent here until tomorrow."

"I remember how aggravating that was. You could stay at my place tonight."

"That'd be nice thanks Tim. So where are we going for dinner? I don't know my way around DC too well."

"Um…like Chinese?"She nodded "We order from here all of the time."

"Great let's go then."He smiled and held the door open for Lily.

They went in and sat down in a booth. McGee fidgeted around for a moment obsessing over the "stickiness of the menus".

"Tim you could sit next to me if you want."Moore patted on the seat next to her.

"Are you sure?"

"Gosh Tim, why are you so nervous?"

"It's just I don't want to screw this up."

"You're not going to screw anything up by sitting down next to me."Lily looked into Tim's eyes as he sat down slowly.

"I might…"

"No you won't."Lily said breathing into his ear with every word.

"Uh, what do you want?"

"Um…what do you usually get?"

"Chow Mein."

"Then we get chow mein."Lily put the menu down and looked at McGee.

"I wonder why we haven't met before now, I mean we have so much in common."

"I dunno."

"Do you think that we could be professional at work if we were in a relationship together with each other?"

"Oh, I came to DC for a job and do you know what else I got?"

"No what?"

"A boyfriend that is so much like me and so much more than I ever can be."

"Me?"She nodded as he leaned in close to her face and fluttered his eyelids.

"May I?"

"Yes."He closed his eyes completely and kissed her mouth softly and gently. Then he backed off as she opened her eyes.

"Are you two ready to order?" The Waiter had come over.

"Yeah, just one order of the chow mein please and we'll split it."

"Right away sir."

"Today has been crazy."

"It has, I'd never thought that I'd be under investigation, and I never thought that I would get a girlfriend and I really never thought that I'd ever get a promotion and I'd never thought that I would get a partner."

The waiter brought the plate of food and Lily and Tim started eating. They talked about college and the Norfolk office, moving from Norfolk via Navy Intel.

"I just hope that my stuff arrives before tomorrow."

"If not you can stay with me until it does."

"Thanks Tim, you are really a gentleman." Lily said reaching for the check.

"Nope, Gibbs wanted me to pay that. Better not disobey a direct order." She handed him back the check, which he paid and helped her up.

They got into McGee's car and drove to his apartment. They stopped off for coffee along the way. They had a feeling that they were going to need the added caffeine.

"Home sweet home."McGee said unlocking the apartment door.

"It is I've never seen someone use both a typewriter and a state of the art computer."Tim laughed

"You can take my bed and I can sleep in my sleeping bag in the den."

"Tim we are both adults here. I do believe that we could sleep in the same bed. Or do more than sleep…I do remember saying that I'd show you my tattoo."Lily started twirling McGee's tie.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."And with that last word McGee lost it. Lily dropped her bag and wrapped her hands around McGee's neck pulling him in closer. McGee picked Moore up so that he didn't have to bend down so far to kiss her. She hooked her legs around his waist pushing off his jacket as he moved backwards toward the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and she sat up and took his shirt out of his pants. McGee helped her out of her jacket and removed her shirt as she unbuttoned his. Moore started unbuckling his belt as he pulled off her dress pants.

"You still have a chance to change your mind Lily."McGee panted pushing down his boxers.

"Not going to change it."McGee smiled and took off her underwear and unhooked her bra.

_30 minutes later_

"What's with Mom?"

"You know that many guys get Mom tattooed because it's the thing to do I guess. What does that Japanese symbol mean?"

"Hope, it's what I've had to have all of my life."Moore was laying next to McGee on his bed using his arm for a pillow.

"It must've been tough doing theater."

"Sometimes I would wonder why I was putting myself into so much stress because of it. But I still put forth the effort in middle school. Going through doing half of what I wanted then I got into high school theater. I thought that things couldn't get more stressful then I applied to the best theater school in the country. And I got in and graduated and now I feel proud that I stuck it out."

"I'm happy that you stuck it out because somehow it brought you to me."

"Oh, that's so sweet Tim."Moore kissed him. McGee's phone rang then.

"McGee. Yes Tony you did bug me. Yes Tony you interrupted something. No Tony I will not tell you about it. Fine Tony I'll be there in soon. Yeah, I'll call Lily. No don't call-"Moore's phone rang

"Moore. Hi Tony, are you sure that's not just the fact that you are using two phones in the same expanse? You ran a trace on our phones? Good bye Tony."They both hung up on him.

"You realize that the entire building will now know that we are together."

"Or we could deny it and say we were playing video games."

"What do you want to do?"

"I dunno do you want to tell them?"

"Not unless we have to."

"I feel the same way."Moore said looking at McGee with horror in her eyes.

"Let's tell them, they need to know. Because knowing DiNozzo he won't shut up until Gibbs shows up and then we have to tell." McGee was sitting up trying to get dressed again.

"You're right Tim, I am sure that Tony won't let it die easy."

"Grab your jacket and come on then, they are waiting for us. We have a new case." McGee threw her, her jacket and went to get his keys.

((*&%$#^

The elevator dinged open and Special Agent Moore and Special Agent McGee walked through the elevator towards the squad room.

"Someone looks exhausted."Tony smiled

"Shut up Tony."

"McGee you look rather happy."Ziva grinned

"I am happy Ziva, very happy."McGee sat down in his chair.

"We shouldn't ignore the fact that Moore here seems rather happy as well."

"She does look happy."

"I am happy Ziva, very happy."

"They rehearsed." They chorused together.

"Did not!"McGee and Moore chorused together.

"Did so Probies. Now spill the beans."

"Yes McGee spill them. I'd like to know why you broke rule number 12."

"Oh hi boss."Moore looked up eyes squinted knowing problems were coming their way.

"I took Lily out to dinner like you said to boss."

"I told you to buy her dinner McGee not to take her to dinner."

"Right well, we went to dinner and then we went back to my apartment because her stuff isn't coming until today."

"Spit it out McGee."

"Right boss, we went back to my place and well…"

"Well what McGee?"

"That's kind of personal boss. I would tell but-"

"We played video games for awhile. Right in the middle of something important when Tony called."

"I'll just come out and ask Moore, did you sleep with McGee?"

"Yes boss."

"So you two are together now?"

"Yes boss."

"McGee this is even worse than you and Abby! Why on earth are you falling for people you work with?!"

"I don't know boss."

"Well you two better keep things professional or else you are back in cyber for all eternity and you are back in that space in Norfolk!"

"Right boss."

"We promise to keep things professional boss."McGee said looking at Moore who nodded.

"Speaking of professional we have a dead marine in Anacostia, grab your gear."Gibbs grabbed his gun and walked toward the elevator.


	5. Retribution

Probies

Chapter 4: Retribution

"Okay female Probie I want to see how your driving is." DiNozzo threw Lily the keys to the car.

"Why did you do that Tony?"

"Relax Ziva, her driving can't be worse than yours."

"I am not talking about her going too fast."

"Don't worry Ziva, she'll dive a decent speed…I hope…"

"Key word, you hope."

Lily got into the driver's seat of the car and McGee got to sit in the front because Lily was his partner.

"Tim can you start the GPS system to the address of the crime scene please."

"Don't worry about the GPS, I'll be your personal GPS. We have been to this area a million and one times."

"Yeah and how many million times did you get us lost there McGeek?"

"Can it Tony, I'm following the inscription variables in the GPS map system looking for the shortest route."

Lily started driving and kept listening to McGee's instructions while following the road signs. DiNozzo had to admit that her driving wasn't devastating. But it was five miles under the speed limit.

"You do know that if we get pulled over that we have badges that say that it's okay to drive over the speed limit."DiNozzo said from the backseat.

"Can it Tony, she doesn't need you ragging on her while she drives."

"Oh is that so Elf Lord?"

"Enough you two! I will find several ways to kill you both with a pen if you do not shut up!"Ziva said as they all came to a stop an hour away from their destination.

"I can't concentrate on driving. Tim will you drive please?"

"Sure Lily I'll drive."

"Moore don't do this to me!"DiNozzo said as Ziva patted his head in her lap.

Moore's driving 5 miles under the speed limit seemed too slow but if you want to compare her driving to McGee's…that's a whole other take on slow driving and speed limits.

"So Moore, does Probie-won-Kenobi here have a check off list for having sex?"

"I don't see how that is any of your business Tony."

"I knew I liked you for a reason."Tim said still eyes glued to the road.

"I would like to know too. You have a check list for brushing your teeth."

"Ziva that is highly personal."She gave a nonchalant grin.

"Oh damn it!" McGee cursed to himself rather loudly.

"What's wrong?"

"I think we have a flat tire Tony can you and Ziva check please?"

"Fine Probie." Tony slammed the door shut.

"What's really wrong Tim?"

"I don't think that we used protection thinking about it clearly."

"So…I'm on the pill…have been since I was 16. So don't worry yourself too much Tim…besides I kind of like it better without anyway."

"Really now?"

"Probie there is no flat tire but I did see a good size rock that you ran over so that could be what you felt."Ziva announced as she and Tony both got back in the car.

Thirty minutes later they arrived in Anacostia. After Gibbs saw that McGee was driving did he forgive them knowing the young agent's problems with obeying every speed law in the book.

"Ziva and Moore bag and tag, shoot and sketch. Tony go get witness statements and McGee go and take samples for Abby."Gibbs yelled

"So Lily, how is McGee?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is he any good?"

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe my English is coming out wrong again. It usually does…Is McGee any good in bed?"Lily nearly fell over.

"Just between you and me…very much so. He's not one of those guys hell bent on you doing nothing but pleasing him, he is in fact the opposite. He likes giving it to you so to speak, until you are screaming his name."

"That does not sound too much like McGee."

"He doesn't like things to get too personal at work so if you could not speak of this I'd appreciate it a lot."

"No problem Lily."

"Ziva look at this."Lily had found something. It was a piece of paper with a note on it.

"_Special Agent Gibbs…I'm back."_

*&^%$$^(

"What's your name?"McGee asked

"Whitney Blanchard."

"What did you do when you ran across the body?"DiNozzo asked

"Called the cops and they gave us your number."

"You just happened upon his body?"

"Yeah that's exactly what happened. He was just lying there when we came from that hill over there."

"Big on climbing and hiking?"

"Used to be a girl's scout."

"I used to be a boy's scout."

"Did you now? Do you happen to have a girlfriend Agent?"

"McGee, Special Agent McGee. And yes I have a quite beautiful and unique girlfriend."

"What's her name?"

"Special Agent Moore."

"So you're dating an agent…"

"That's enough of this. Probie go back to them and see what is going on. I am getting sick."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"You are one guilty bitch. You are coming with me."Tony grabbed her arm. She smiled at him as he cuffed her.

%#$%#&%

"Gibbs we have a problem."

"Oh God not you again."Gibbs took one look at her and nearly lost it.

"I'm afraid so Special Agent Gibbs. I'm back."It was a witness he had two months ago that he put in jail for sexual harassment of a federal agent when she kept hitting on him.

"Boss I've found something!"

"Coming Moore, DiNozzo take her back to DC and put her in Interrogation 1."

"Will you be interrogating me Special Agent DiNozzo?"

"Not if I can help from it."

*&*^%$

"It says…"

"I can see what it says Moore! You go back with Tony and interrogate that girl."

"I've never interrogated-"

"I'm counting on you to break her Moore."

"Right boss."Lily walked towards Tony and got into the passenger's side of the car.

$%^&^*&^

"Okay Probie here is your first interrogation. Don't screw up."Tony smiled and handed her the file.

"I don't think that I'm ready Tony."

"Go on you're ready. Call McGee if you wish…"

"No I can handle this…I hope."Lily walked into the room while Tony watched from observation.

"You have agreed to waive council?" She signed the form

"Right, I am Special Agent Lillian Moore. And my understanding is that you were flirting with my boyfriend. I try not to make work personal but you have crossed that line when you wanted to get our attention by killing someone. Well? You have it!"

Ziva just came into the observation room with a bowl of popcorn. Tony was shocked that Lily was somewhat good for her first interrogation.

"I wanted one of those guys to interrogate me."

"Well, I've waited years for this opportunity. Girls like you flouncing about trying to win over the hearts of ever single guy around and let's face it more than not you get what you want. So now I'm on the other side and bitch I'm telling you. Today you aren't getting whatever the hell you want! You aren't getting my boss, you aren't getting Tony, and by God you most certainly are not going to get my Timothy!" She slammed her hand down on the table.

"I can see how insecure you are. It breaks my heart that Special Agent McGee likes me more than you."

"You are going to admit that you killed that man. And you are going to tell me all about it now!"

"I found this guy walking and then I decided that if I killed him I'd get your attention. Not yours personally, I could do without seeing you. I don't think that I've seen a homeless person that looked worse than you. Anyway I stabbed him and then left him for you to find. I'd do it again…I'm not sorry."

"Great story except it wasn't the right one. He wasn't stabbed…so nice try I don't buy it. But I do buy interfering with a federal investigation."Moore said getting up and walking out of the room.

#$%^&&*

"That was amazing Moore."Tony looked at her

"Really?"

"I didn't know that you had such a powerful voice."

"Well Tony, I went to an acting school, I learned how to find one."

"And she's wrong you know."

"About what?"

"You are beautiful Lily, at least McGee thinks that you are."

"Thanks Tony, where is McGee."

"Did I miss it?"McGee ran into the room.

"Yeah, Whitney told Moore here that a homeless person is better looking than her."

"What? No of course not. You are ten times more beautiful than that idiot bitch in there could ever be."Tim wiped the water appearing at the corner of her narrow eyes and held her face. Tim kissed the top of her head as they walked out of the room. Gibbs called Tony, Abby had something.

&&^%$

"The next time you and McGee raid a house don't bring me back sixty computers!"

"Need help Abby?"Moore asked

"That'd be great Moore."


	6. Colder than the Death of Poache

Chapter 6: Colder than the Death of Poache

A cold case file that Special Agent Chris Poache worked on during his life had come up to the major case response team. Yet again the team was filled with taking pictures, bagging and tagging evidence, sketching the crime scenes and working towards a cause of death on Ducky's end.

You could hear the camera going snap, snap, snap as Ziva clicked away with her camera. You could hear Gibbs yelling at Ducky for a time of death and Ducky blaming Palmer for them being late. You could see McGee sketching the crime scene and DiNozzo bagging and tagging the evidence with the help of Moore. It didn't feel quite like the usual cases that they had. It felt personal.

_An hour before_

The case was nearly 14 years old now. Gibbs heard about it when it first came around but no one stayed on it too long. It was on Poache's desk when he was murdered. Gibbs didn't think twice about it until the Director handed him the case because his team looked "Not busy enough" for him. Of course Gibbs was pissed off at the Director.

"Leon, what the hell! I don't need a stupid cold case."

"It was on Chris Poache's desk when he died. I assumed that you would want his case, since you took over that other case that he was working on." The Director re-handed the file to Gibbs. Gibbs snatched the file and slammed the door on his way out.

Gibbs walked down the staircase, coffee and file in hand, walking his usual fast paced stride.

"Got a new cold case. It was Poache's old case before it came to us." Gibbs slammed the file down on Tony's desk.

"This case is old boss, it was done in the dark ages of police work. What on earth are we supposed to find?"

"Anything that would help us get to the bottom of this Navy Radio Seaman's death DiNozzo!"Gibbs yelled as he sat down at his desk.

"Right, I'll call the cold case unit and get all of Poache's old files sent over for analysis." DiNozzo picked up his phone receiver.

"And I will get started sifting through the case files for evidence that was over looked." Ziva started sifting through the box of evidence in front of them.

"I will take the fingerprints down to Abby for her to rerun through the new advanced software and for another run in Avis." McGee said running toward the elevator.

"And I will get the DNA to Abby for a match and coordinate with Ducky to look charming enough to figure out the autopsy report from 14 years ago." Moore said grabbing a file and heading downstairs. McGee held the elevator for her and once she got in pushed the button.

*^%$#

"Hi Lily, McGee what do you have for me?" Abby said looking quite hyper.

"Fingerprints and DNA from a 14 year old cold case Abby."

"I hate cold cases."Abby sighed

"I know Abby but we are busy right now."McGee said dragging Moore out by the arm.

*&^#$

"Lillian and Timothy, to what may I grace is your reason for this little visit?"

"We have a cold case Ducky."

"And Gibbs wants you to find the autopsy report that seemed to disappear in the paper trail."

"It was a Poache case Ducky."

"Okay, calm down you two or you'll concur something that I can't treat until you end up on my tables."

"We need an autopsy report Ducky."They said together.

"Now see how calmly you two were able to say that? I remember a time that I was in a position where I was working for this old medical examiner who didn't really get when he didn't want to be heard-" Ducky chuckled.

"Today please Ducky." McGee rolled his eyes and muttered calmly

"Yes, I'll get Gibbs that report right away." Ducky said with a smile.

"Thank you Ducky."Lily kissed Ducky's cheek and walked off toward the elevator.

"Thanks Ducky, you will have saved our rear ends."McGee ran after Lily. Ducky chuckled.

"Mr. Palmer I think that young love is something that is special."

"Were you ever in love Doctor?"

"It reminds me of a story of-"

"Something you could finish later Duck?" Gibbs had walked into autopsy wondering if his agents actually did their jobs.

"Well, yes Jethro. Mr. Palmer if you don't mind."He gestured towards the door.

"I'll just go and visit Abby."

"You do that Palmer." Gibbs nodded his head

"You have that profile done yet?"

"I haven't known her that long Jethro."

"Basic profiling."

"She has a lot of growing up to do. I fear that she is still a scared girl stuck in her past. I don't know if Timothy knows anything about her past. I don't think that anyone knows anything about her past, unless you go digging around in it."

"Juvenile file just sent over from California. She is from the town Oceanside."

"How on earth did you unseal this file?"

"Do you really want to know Duck?"

"No, I suppose I don't want to know. Aw here we are, she was in foster care as a teenager. Sprouting from…parental abuse."Ducky said heavily looking up at Gibbs.

"I don't understand Duck how parents can hurt their children."

"Not really parents Jethro, her father died when she was young, mother remarried and her step father abused her. Her mother was the yeller of the family. Lily was in counseling for years."

"Do you think that the abuse is what she is holding back Duck?"

"No, I don't…you think she is holding something back?"

"Yes, call it my gut." Ducky flipped pages in the file.

"Jethro, she was married."

"To who?"

"David Simmons. A Navy Petty Officer who went missing on duty. No one can find him. They searched everywhere, two years later he was declared dead."

"Not until I find him will he be considered dead." Ducky let out a sigh as Gibbs walked back to the elevator.

^%$##

Gibbs burst through the Director's door without knocking. Leon Vance looked up from the paper work that he was filling out.

"Any more strings that I need to pull for you Gibbs?"

"I want to work an adjacent cold case from California. I will work on it alone apart from the team. I want to solve the mystery of Lily's old husband."

"I already had this discussion with Lily. She didn't want to get married but her mother forced her into it. He was her best friend since they were kids. She was upset that he went MIA but was glad at the same time because it got her out of the terrible relationship she was in. He was an abuser too. Nearly killed her. She won't want that case reopened that's for sure."

"I'm not asking her opinion."

"I am not going to let you open a case on a MIA spousal abuser. If you want to find him that is another story. Abby can look through Avis." The Director nodded that this was his only option.

"Fine, but if I find something."

"I'd better be the first to know. Please don't let the door hit you, where the good Lord split you on your way out."

"You've been home way too much Leon." Gibbs said slamming the door.

*^%$^&

"Abby I need you to secretly run Avis for a fingerprint of a MIA Navy Petty Officer named David Simmons."

"Why Gibbs? I have evidence to process and everything from your cold case still."

"Abby this is very important. I need to know where that idiot is and why he is so damn abusive."

"Got it Gibbs, found him."

"What?"

"He just came in on a flight into DC. Under the name Kyle Watts."

"That's good work Abs." Gibbs ran off keys in hand.

Gibbs was driving so fast in the car that he could barely see the ground. When he finally got to the airport and apprehended David Simmons it took all of his willpower to not shoot him.

[In Interrogation I]

"So Mr. Simmons, you are MIA and are thought to be dead."

"Yeah, so? I hated the Navy. My now ex-wife was so stupid she didn't know that the Navy was just an excuse for hookers to come around."

"You really are a dirtbag aren't you? Where is your ex now?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Because you put a trace on her phone! Had people ransack her house! And if she dies so do you punk."

"Do you even know her name old guy?" Simmons laughed.

"Special Agent Lillian Moore is her name. And she is on my team! If anyone of my team is hurt because of you then you'll answer to me."

"Okay big guy, I'll admit that I have been MIA and that I have been stalking my ex-wife. She is still mine, and I told my people to apprehend her and kill the spares. So unless she is decent with that gun she'll end up dead too. Good luck."

"You're people are the ones who need luck. My people shoot to kill."

"Yeah, like that Navy Petty Officer that tried to run 14 years ago? I was responsible for that one too. I'm proud of my work. Now I want my wife now."

"She doesn't belong to you anymore."

*&%%$$

"My apartment or yours?"McGee got a nice your place where else? Glare from Lily as he got into his car to drive to his apartment. They got the night off from Gibbs.

"I think I want to tell you someone I've never told anyone before Tim. I knew from the moment that I met you that you were a gentleman. A man that I never had before."

"Tell that to DiNozzo."

"Let me finish. My father died when I was two years old and from what I'm told he was a great man. But my mom was never a good person. She lived to torment me. My step-dad abused me and he would break my bones, yell and scream. It was terrible Tim. My mother would slap me across the face. She would yell at me and bring down my self esteem. And come to find out I was adopted. So I go from one family that didn't want me to another. Then to top off this great assortment, the kids at school would make fun of me. Even my little sister would. It hurt so bad Tim." Tim had been parked in the parking lot of his apartment for the last ten minutes hearing the horrifying tells of the things that haunted his girlfriend's past.

"Wow, I can't believe that this happened to you."

"That's not all. My best friend since we were like five, his name was David Simmons. His parents were rich. So naturally my mom and step-dad saw a money opportunity. We didn't need the money but apparently greed does evil things to people. Anyway, when I graduated from high school, they made me marry him against my will. He would control everything that I did, talked to, and everything else. If he didn't like what I did he would hit me. If I didn't want sex, he'd force himself on me. He joined the Navy and he would bring sluts and prostitutes to our house. It felt like this is the only life I was going to know when he disappeared. Once he was declared dead and I graduated from AMDA I decided to sell everything that reminded me of him and move to the east coast and go to MIT. It was a dream come true when I managed to get away from them. When they saw the sold sign on the old house, it was already too late, I was gone."

"That is terrible Lily. You need to tell Gibbs."

"I'm afraid that if I do he will come out from hiding and kill me."

"Even more reason to tell Gibbs, but if you don't want him to know I will respect your decision. I will protect you from him. Don't even worry about him. He'll never hurt you again."

"Someone like me doesn't deserve a man like you Tim. I don't deserve you."

"If anything I don't deserve such a brave and courageous woman. You are amazing." McGee picked the crying Lily up and brought her into his apartment.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I even said anything. I just didn't want there to be any secrets between us."

"Everyone has a huge secret that they don't tell anyone. It's like rule 4. "The best way to keep a secret is to keep it to yourself. Second best is to tell one other person if you must. There is no third best.""

"So I am following Gibbs' rule then."

"Yes you are, to a certain extent. Rule 12 is never date a coworker. But no really, Gibbs probably has found out about that idiot that was forced upon you. He won't live long. If Gibbs doesn't kill him then I will." Just then McGee's phone rang.

"McGee."

"Is Lily with you?"

"Yes boss, what's wrong?"

"Did she tell you about David Simmons?"

"You found him?"

"Yes, and he sent people after her. Isn't going to call them off. Get your asses back here pronto. And he is your interrogation McGee." Then Gibbs hung up.

"Okay Lils don't freak. Gibbs found David."

"He what!?"

"We have to go back to the base. Come on if you want I could carry you."

"No we have to go out with guns drawn knowing David." Lily said taking out her gun. McGee took his out and nodded as she opened the door. Tim locked his door and they watched their backs the entire way back to the base.

*&&%$%

"Now I have a visitor for you. He is your ex's new boyfriend. He is going to come and interrogate your sorry ass."

"My sorry ass. Nah his. Once I find out who he is then I will get someone to kill him."

"Like that would happen. You're already responsible for an old cold case murder 14 years ago and that was one murder too many." Gibbs walked out of the room and into observation where McGee and Moore where waiting for him.

"That him Moore?"

"How'd you find him?"

"It's my job to put dirtbags behind bars. Oh and our current case is solved he ran because he killed that petty officer."

"Who knew it'd lead back to my past?"

"At least we caught him, all yours McGee."

"Thank you boss. Watch your man in action Lils."

"He is a great man, you never have to worry about McGee. If he ever hurts you in any small way though do not hesitate to come to me."Gibbs kissed the top of Moore's head. Her eyes started watering.

"Moore, if girl's cry it's not a sign of weakness, but strength."

"Thank you Gibbs."

*(&%$$

"My name is Special Agent Timothy McGee. Otherwise known as your ex's new boyfriend."

"She never filed for divorce so she still belongs to me."

"Believe me that will soon be changed."

"She is too afraid of me to ever leave me."

"Well, newsflash for you she left you. It hurts doesn't it?"

"No she always has been stupid. Leaving me for a nerd. That has to be the stupidest thing she ever did."

"Lily is the smartest girl I've ever met in my life. Why did you even marry her?"

"Because she didn't know what a capable man I fully was. Despite everything I still love her."

"Bullshit is what that is! Complete bull! If you loved her than you would not have killed someone, hurt her, strike her, leave her, cheat on her…I would never do any of those things. I love her Simmons, you don't. You just want a toy. Well, you can't play fetch anymore dirt bag."

"That's where you're wrong. I have people that are going to kill both of you."

"Yeah, Special Agent's DiNozzo and David have already apprehended them. I'm afraid they flipped on you."

"I already admitted to doing everything. What more could you possibly want from me?"

"Understanding why you did everything that you did to Lily. She is such a beautiful, funny, and smart girl that you took advantage of."

"So, it didn't matter as long as I loved her."

"Well, keep telling yourself that because you'll die before you actually mean it. We're done here." McGee got up and walked out of the door into observation.

"Well done Tim." Gibbs patted him on the back.

"Thank you boss."

"He's right Gibbs, I'm afraid of him."

"He is going nowhere but jail Lily and if you feel that scared McGee you are on protection duty tonight. Lily grab some stuff from your house, you'll be staying with McGee tonight."

"You sure Tim?"

"Of course I'm sure. I even insist upon it. And forget about going back to your house, anything you need we can buy on the way back to my place."Lily hugged onto Tim who walked with her out of observation.

"I was wondering you two if you felt up to it. Do you mind solidifying for this idiot in here that it really is over?" Gibbs looked more at Moore and searched her gaze.

"Anything to forever be rid of him." Moore said looking at her new man.

"Then I'll bring him out." Gibbs walked back into Interrogation. McGee reached down and kissed Moore softly. It was chaste and sweet, and at that moment Lily realized just how lucky she really was.

"Lily stop that now! That's enough! You can't be happy with anyone else but me! Do you hear me Lily? I'm talking to you woman, you better get your ass up and tell them to let me go or I'll kill you. I will!" Simmons yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I don't have to deal with some monster like you anymore. And this time, you aren't getting away with anything. I never loved you. You are just a bastard that I want nothing to do with. Now get out of my life." Gibbs nodded and took him away.

"No, stop Lily! Come on please! Don't do this to me, now that I found you again." He scream until they couldn't hear him anymore.

"You're still afraid of him aren't you?"

"Not when you're around Tim, never when you're around."

"You know this case was colder and more harsh that Poache's death ever was."

"That's because it dug up things that we don't want to think happen."

"Let's go home Lils."

"If you don't want to do this it's perfectly fine by me but, I was wondering if you could make love to me?"

"Huh? Lily you have just been through hell and back…are you sure?"

"Never ever more sure in my life. I need to feel loved, inside and out. And I love you Tim, and if what you told David is true then I want to really become one with you."

"Lily, you know that I love you right?"

"Love you too."

"Then listen to me. Even though we fool around not really seriously or anything I really don't want to do that…until we get married."

"Are you asking?"

"Not today, but I am saying that I see you as someone that I could marry one of these days."

"I think I can wait. But just so you know when you're ready. I am ready." Lily kissed her boyfriend who sighed and smiled.

"Will you sing for me?"

"What?" She laughed

"Sing for me, I don't care what just sing."

"Tim we're in the hallway."

"So, will you?"

"Alright…

_The Way Your Part Of me,  
I Would have to re-learn everything,  
If You were to leave,  
So fast you make me feel like I was autumn Leaves,  
And honestly..There a perfect explanation  
Why you feel so good to say that your_

_My love, my love, my love  
I'll give you all my love if you, if you,  
if you don't change a thing,  
About the way you hold me every night,  
so right, I wanna man like you forever in my life._

"Why didn't you pursue singing?"

"I'd rather carry the gun and sing privately. I haven't been asked to ever sing for someone like this way before."

"You can sing to me anytime you want."

"So long as DiNozzo can't hear?"

"Right, DiNozzo would probably think that I had finally lost it."

"No he will think that you never really had it." They both laughed.

"I never thought that I'd meet someone quite like you Tim."

"I thought that love just passed me up myself."

"You know I heard someone say once, "When it's true love you just know. You can't describe it, it just happens."


	7. She's Our Sweet Superhero

Chapter 7: She's Our Sweet Superhero

It was soon after six months since Lily joined Gibbs' team in DC. McGee and Moore where coming up on their 6th month anniversary. Abby had gotten married to Marty in that time. It was a quiet ceremony. Abby dawned in black, Tim got to thinking. This was the way things were supposed to go. Then he looked at the girl sitting next to him. She was smiling and happy. He knew in his heart and at that moment that he wasn't supposed to be with Abby. Of course she was different and fun to be around, but she was not Lily.

As they were filing out of the hall Tim stood in the long line contemplating what he has had on his mind.

"Lillian McGee…I actually like the sound of that." Tim muttered.

"You say something Tim?"

"Yeah, this line is taking forever."

"Right keep telling yourself that Tim. In fact I won't ask what you were talking to yourself about."Lily grabbed his hand and walked into the room with him. That is one good thing about Lily, she never asks for information, she just assumes that you'll tell her when you feel ready to.

Sitting at the dinner table that night, Tim was distracted. He didn't notice that Ziva and Tony were dancing together. But he looked down at Lily. She was wearing a teal dress that fitted to her body. It accented the streaks of teal in her bangs that she put in a few weeks before when she felt a little rebellious.  
"Would you ever see yourself with me forever?"

"Tim, I'd see you with me forever and ever…what kind of question is that?"

"An honest one."

"Yes Tim, I see myself with you, having a family, getting married, all of it."

"Would you care to dance?"

"Took you long enough to ask."

"Now I can see how suave on the dance floor you really are."

"And I can see if DiNozzo is right about you having two left feet."Lily smiled placing her hand into his outstretched one.

_What day is it?_

_And in one month is it?_

_This clock never seems so alive_

_I can't keep up_

_And I can't back down _

_I'm done loosing so much time_

_Because it's you and me _

_And all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose and _

_It's you and me and all of the people_

_Who want to know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Somewhere in the chorus Tim checked out. He held onto her hips, and she didn't seem to notice. He didn't know if she knew it or not but he was head over heels in love, and there was not one damn thing that he could do.

At least much of the rest of the music was loud enough for Tim to absorb himself in his own thoughts. They haunted him now, he kept in his mind about how Tony was able to fall for Jeanne and Ziva at the same time and irrationally love both of them in different ways.

The more Tim thought the more that he realized that as eccentric as Abby was, she wasn't as unique as Lily. He knew what he had to do, he just was afraid of the backlash. Because after he says his peace…they would be in this together.

*&^##^((^$#

"That was one crazy wedding! It reminds me of one of yours boss." Tony said squinting his eyes shut knowing that his boss was right behind him.

"Are you done DiNozzo?"

"Shutting up now boss."Gibbs walked past Tony's desk making sure to headslap him on the way.

"Moore where is McGee?"

"I don't know boss."

"Then find out! Unless he is dead in an alley he should be here doing this paper work that the Director wants done!"

"Sorry I'm late boss, won't happen again." Gibbs glared at the late McGee.

"Ah huh, sure McGee. You are with me."

"Right." McGee followed Gibbs toward the back elevator. After they got in Gibbs flipped the switch stopping the elevator.

"Alright McGee, you have been acting strange. Tell me what is going on in my team?"Gibbs got right in his face.

"Um…boss I'm in love."

"You're what McGee!"

"I love Lily. But I'm scared."

"You should be. You do realize what is the next move right?"

"In denial mode is what I like to call it, uh boss."

"Denial? Oh God McGee why did you have to go and fall in love again?"

"I have never loved anyone like I love Lily. Not even Abby."

"Why is that McGee?"

"Because Lily will never be Abby and I like it like that."

"You really do love her."

"It might not be something that you understand boss."

"Trust me Tim, I understand." He flipped the switch.

"Do I have your permission boss?" Gibbs smiled

"McGee you have my permission to get your ass back to work…yes you do."

&^$%^*(

[At the same time]

"What do you think that Probie did this time Ziva?"

"It is hard to say Tony."

"I think that he is getting chewed out for being late."

"You always arrive late and he never takes you into his special conference room Tony."Lily answered not looking up from her paperwork.

"That's funny Lily, I almost fell for it-"

"Tony that is it!"

"What's what Ziva?"

"McGee is in love! And Gibbs must be pissed off."

"That can't be it."Lily muttered

"Why not Lily?"

"Hi boss." Lily stood up. Gibbs gestured to Lily beckoning her to come with him.

(&%$#

"You have his heart Lily, be careful with it."

"I what?"

"Do you love McGee?"

"I um…yes. Alright I admit it boss, I fell in love so deep with him I can't get out if I tried. I am scared that he'd end up like David."

"He won't, unlike half the men on the planet, McGee can't be close to David."

"It's just something that no one can understand."

"Trust me Lily, I know."Lily nodded and walked out of the elevator after Gibbs.

*&%$^&

"How is your paperwork coming Lils?"

"Great just great Tim. I'm done."

"Boss can we-"

"Be careful Tim, go on get outta here you two." Lily and Tim smiled widely, grabbed their stuff, and ran to the elevator.

"Where are we going Tim?"

"Surprise."

"Please just tell me that you didn't spend an arm and a leg for this."

"Lils, I write books on the side. They are best sellers. I think I can afford whatever I just bought for our six month anniversary. It is a huge deal." Tim kissed her forehead.

"Fine, I won't complain about prices as much as I can help from it."

(&%$#

Tim blindfolded her and took her to a boardwalk at the nearest ocean. The waves gently crashed on the pier allowing the most beautiful scenery. He knew that she was a California girl and this is what Californians loved…the ocean. He lived in San Diego for awhile he knew that much.

"And stop right there. Now take off your blindfold." Tim was kneeling in front of her with the ocean as a backdrop. He pulled something out of his coat pocket.

"I was late this morning because the jeweler screwed up. Now Lils you know that I love you so much. I can't even describe how much. So, I was wondering if you would do me the honor of marrying me?" Lily started tearing up wiping her eyes. Nodding her head she held out her left hand. He came up from his knee and kissed her.

"You can't even begin to imagine how happy this makes me Lils."

"Just promise me one thing."

"Name it."

"You won't turn out like David."

"I want to keep my body intact and the rest of the team would be killing me if I did anything remotely David-esq. No worries Lils, I'm not him."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Hear that Kate! I found a girl to say "yes"!" Tim looked up at the sky.

"Who's Kate?"

"Tony's old partner, she was shot."

"I'm sorry Tim."

"She's my sweet superhero, and she is looking down on us smiling right now."

"What's she saying Tim?"

"She's your sweet superhero too." They both looked up at the night sky smiling. Their sweet superhero was closer that night than they realized. She was smiling because they were happy.


	8. Planning is a Dead Man's Game

Probies

Chapter 8: Planning is a Dead Man's Game

Everyday that Lily and Tim got off was devoted to planning their wedding. Lily insisted that she wanted to do this perfect and Lily usually freaks out when things are going according to plan. So, it didn't surprise them that four months had passed since the engagement.

"I will get my dress next week Tim, when Ziva has the same day off as I do. And no you cannot see the dress until the wedding day."

"Ah, come on Lils please." She glared.

"Got the flowers done, and the cake, so we just like your dress and that's it."Tim crossed things off the list that needed doing.

"It has to be Gibbs to walk me down the aisle."

"Who's going to ask him?"

"Us together."Tim gulped

&U^%$

[A week later]

Lily walked into the squad room and waited by Gibbs' desk. As Gibbs walked down from the squad room he saw Lily and Tim standing in front of his desk waiting for him.

"Gibbs would you please walk me down the aisle?" Lily stuttered.

"Alright, I'll walk you down the aisle."

"Thank you Gibbs!"

"Morning all Probies and boss." DiNozzo said coming from the elevator strutting.

"Good morning Tony." Lily had been trying to conceal from Tony the fact that she and Tim were engaged. It was based on the fact that Tim didn't want Tony making fun of him. But they had to tell him at some point. Everyone in the building but him knew.

"Where's Ziva?"

"Meeting me at the dress shop. I have to get a new suit and it has to be tailored because of my height. Bye Tony."Lily ran out to the elevator.

"What was that about? Anyway what is going on today boss?"

"Paperwork."

"Again?"

"I'm glad no dirtbags have been screwing up lately. But I hate the paperwork." Tim said smiling.

"You ever going to tell me how you managed to get a hot young girlfriend?"

"Not girlfriend anymore Tony." Tim looked at Tony who started laughing.

"McProbie here got himself dumped."

"Can it DiNozzo!"

"Shutting up now boss."

"Quite the opposite Tony, I'm getting married."

"You're what?"

"Lily and I are engaged."

"And you were going to tell me when?"

"Now."

"Right, how did he manage to get her?"

"I don't know DiNozzo, maybe because his ego isn't the size of Mt. Everest. Get to work before you have to shop for new job too. Or I put my boot up your ass." Gibbs said shooing both of them away.

*&%^$

"Remind me to drive on the way back to the office." Moore got out of the car head spinning.

"Is my driving that bad?"

"Hell yeah."Lily said walking up and opening the door.

"Lily Moore, I'm here for a dress fitting."

"My name is Alice, I'll be helping you today." Alice was the dress fitter and showed Ziva and Lily to the dress area.

Just then the dress shop opened. Gibbs walked into the shop looking like he was about to put someone under arrest.

"Where's Lily?" The lady behind the counter pointed toward a room.

"Who are you?"

"Let's say for all purposes that I'm her father. Make a difference now?"

"Well we are trying to sell Lily a very nice dress."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"Right here is dress number 1." Lily came out in a long poofy white dress. Beads everywhere and sequins and it looked like she was Cinderella.

"I hate it."

"Gibbs be nice."Ziva said

"Do you like it Ziva?"

"I do not hate it."

"What's the groom's name?" Alice asked

"His name is Timothy McGee." Gibbs answered with a clear expression of I want to see another dress.

"Dress number 2." It was a white lace dress with gold sequins and it proofed up at the bottom. It was tight everywhere else.

"God, who the hell designs these God awful dresses?" Gibbs said to the Alice who looked scared.

"I am not a fan of the dress on you."

"I think we are getting closer though."

"Closer my ass. If the next dress isn't decent we are going somewhere else Lily." Gibbs said with a glare to Alice.

"Dress number 3." It was off white and simple. It was super flowy and made Lily look like she was anorexic thin.

"Do I even need to say next dress?" Alice shook her head and got Lily into the next dress. It was pearly white dress that fanned down from the neck and left her shoulders bare. It crisscrossed across her back leaving much of her back exposed. The back was fitted with silver studs in places and it just made Lily glow.

"That is the one Lily."Ziva jumped up to admire the stitching around the stomach.

"Tim won't be able to take his eyes off of you in that dress Lily. It really is stunning. Took you damn long enough to find the perfect dress." Gibbs glared at Alice.

"You really think that Tim will like it that much Gibbs?"

"Yeah, and he won't be able to keep from stuttering either." Gibbs smiled

"I'll just go get changed."

"I am paying for the dress, but don't let her know that." Gibbs said handing Alice the money for the dress. Lily looked at herself in the mirror. She started tearing up.

"I can't believe this."

*&^$##

"Do I get to see the dress Lils?"McGee pleaded.

"It's at Ziva's apartment."

"Damn it. Um…when are you going to move your stuff in?"

"I don't know, probably the night before the wedding when DiNozzo has a bachelor party for you at his apartment."

"Why then?"

"Because the day before the wedding you can't see me."Lily gave him a duh expression.

"What kind of day is this?"

"Watch it, I still have control of the wedding night Timothy." Lily glared and McGee ran to his desk.

"McGroom your fiancée has you whipped big time."Tony mocked

"Oh Tony, making Lily happy would make his life easier in the long run."

"No, it would make his life hell Ziva."

"Watch it Tony, or you will be the next dead man walking."

"Why walking?"

"Because it is already written into the wedding for you to be McGee's best man."

"Can it both of you, two of us have to go with the Director to Guantanamo Bay to protect him."

"I am clearly as the senior field agent an excellent candidate for this opt boss." Tony flashed a smile

"You know what DiNozzo, Moore has never been on a opt with you. Tony you and Lily leave with the Director at 0 500 tomorrow. Pack a toothbrush, don't worry McGee they should be back the day before the wedding, so Tony should make the party he is throwing you." Gibbs said watching Moore and DiNozzo gear up.

"Boss you can't be serious. You are sending my fiancée to Guantanamo Bay with DiNozzo?"

"We have a dead man in Fairfax. Gear up McGee." McGee was pissed off.

*&&^$#

"DiNozzo can I pack up my stuff before we leave?"

"We have time for you to get a suitcase packed that's about it Probie."

"Fine." Lily sat quietly the entire time until she got on her phone.

"McGee."

"Hi Tim."

"Lils how are you?"

"Good, but can you do me a huge favor?"

"Sure what is it Lils?"

"I don't have time to pack up my apartment before I leave. Can you please do it?"

"What should I do with all of the furniture?"

"How should I know? If you want to save it and store it that's fine, or if you want to chuck it I'm totally fine with it."

"Alright Lils, I'll see what I can do. I might need to get a bigger apartment."

"Yours is plenty big enough isn't it?"

"For one person I guess so, I'm not so sure about more than that."  
"Hold on I'll ask Tony's opinion."

"You're driving in the car aren't you?"

"Tony, is McGee's apartment big enough for both of us to live in?"

"Probie when in doubt get something bigger. Maybe with two rooms or something I don't know. Just figure something out. And don't forget about Jethro."Tony yelled into the phone.

"Lils Gibbs is riding my ass, I have to go but I will think of something rest assured. Love you."

"Love you too Tim." Moore hung up the phone.

Tony pulled into Lily's apartment. It was the last time that she was ever going to actually be living in it. It seemed like less time than it actually was. She went in inhaled the scent of the place for the last time before going to her closet to get her suitcase.

She started taking down random suits and clothes. Knowing Tony was going to be with her she brought the most covering and modest pajamas that she owned. She grabbed a couple books for the plane and her laptop. Then she went and got a bag of toiletries and looked for Tony.

"Nice place."

"Thanks Tony, I'm just going to write a note to Tim about my car and leave my keys here for him. Ziva can pick the lock."

"Hurry up please or we will be late to pick up the Director."

"I thought we had until 5."

"To get to Guantanamo Bay, but we have to pick up the Director in Boston."

"So we have to take a flight to Boston, then take one back so that we can take a flight to Guantanamo Bay?"

"Pretty much."

"That is going to really be tiring."

"It's going to be a blast. Ever been on a plane with a gun?"

"No…"

"That's even better."Lily rolled her eyes.

O&*%$$

"Thanks for helping Ziva." McGee said pulling up at Moore's apartment.

"You are welcome McGee. Lily is a good friend. Do you have a key?"

"Oh crap, Ziva you think that you could pick the lock?"

"Do not see why I could not."Ziva picked the lock on Moore's door and walked in. She saw an envelope on the counter. Ziva picked it up and gave it to McGee.

"Want me to read it out loud?"

"Sure, if you want to."

" "_Dear Tim,_

_ I left my keys on the counter for YOU to drive my car. Don't let Ziva drive my car. I really don't feel like going car shopping when I get back. Tony made me leave in a hurray so I can't say much right now. Apparently the Director is in Boston so we have to go there first and it's a long story. I can't wait to get back so we can get married and start our lives together. I'm going to miss you and don't worry, I'll make sure that Tony keeps his eyes inside his brain. Ziva thanks for helping. When Tim couldn't get into the apartment I know that you are going to be the first person on his list of people to call. See you when I get back. Ziva I put a reservation for us at the Sea Breeze Inn in Virginia Beach for the day before the wedding. Make sure that you have hang over remedies ready because Tony is going to try and get you drunk off your ass Tim. And I really don't think that you want to spend your wedding day drunk. _

_ Love from,_

_ Lily_

Well at least I know that Tony is going to throw a huge party fit for a frat like him."

"Why can't I drive the car?"

"Because I want to live. You can drive the federal car."

"Are you going to call a moving company?"

"After we pack everything up. I need to find a new apartment too. I have so much to do and Lily is stuck with Tony guarding the Director."

"It might be a prayer in disguise McGee."

"You mean blessing."

"Yes, blessing. You would get more work done apart. I can help too."

"Thanks Ziva. I owe you."

"No you do not owe me."

"Want to get started?"

"Let us get started." Ziva grabbed a box.

(**&^%$%$#

"I hate going through baggage claims and security. They have to see our badges, run us through the data base and it is just a nightmare." Tony complained as he and Lily waited in line. At long last they got up to the security guard and they took out their weapons and all things metal.

"Explain these weapons you two."Dave the security guard said. They both put their hands up in the air.

"NCIS, we are allowed to carry arms on flights. Check the badges if you don't believe us." Tony said aspirated.

"Names?"

"I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, this is my mission partner Special Agent Lillian Moore."

"I need to see driver's licenses' please." They took out their license and handed it to the guard.

"This happen often Tony?"

"All the time. It's annoying."

"Seems to be in order. Take your stuff and get out of my sight."

"Gladly." Tony picked up his gun and put it back into his holster as Lily did the same.

&^^%$%

"There that was the last box McGee. Now we have to do what?"Ziva placed tape on the last box in Lily's apartment.

"Pack up my place, find a new apartment, and figure out what to do with the excess furniture."

"Give it to clarity."

"Charity."

"Whatever it is."

&^%#$&^

"Oh come on second class."

"Just be grateful it isn't third or worse." Lily said taking her window seat.

"It's just like that Indiana Jones movie where Indiana Jones and Professor Jones Sr. where trapped between a room full of Nazi's and a room that was on fire. Then the Professor said, "Our condition has not much improved.""

Lily put her iPod on to try and drown Tony out as much as possible. She curled up on the seat and was soon asleep. DiNozzo didn't seem to notice though. He just kept quoting movies to himself.

**^%%^*&(

"Now who will be living in this apartment?"

"Me and my fiancée/wife, see we are getting married."

"Is this your fiancée?"

"Me? No way would I ever date McGee. And besides his fiancée is absolutely just like him."

"Does this fiancée have a name?"

"Right now it is Special Agent Lillian Moore."

"Right, I don't think that I am going to allow two feds to rent my apartment. I'm sorry."

"Do not apologize it is a sign of weakness." Ziva said as they strode out.

"That is the 20th one Ziva! I think we would do better just to buy a house."

"Alright then we go home shopping."

"It's called house shopping Ziva."

"Whatever!"

*&^&%$$

"Ducky got that COD for me yet?"

"Yes and have you seen Mr. Palmer? Jethro it is not like him to wander when I have news."

"Nope."

"You're cause of death is blunt force trauma to the neck and vertebra. Death would have been instantaneous."

"Good work Duck."

*(&^%$

"Lily wake up we're there. Oh come on Lily wake up. How does Probie wake her?"

"I'm up Tony. And the way Tim wakes me is one way you are never going to. I use an alarm clock."

"Right well we are in Boston."

"That's great Tony where's the Director?"

"Should be waiting for us at security for the flight back."

"And this time I can't nap can I?"

"No you can't."

**&&^^%

"And sign that line right there. Your wife is going to be so happy with you Mr. McGee."Mike the real estate agent said.

"It's Special Agent McGee. And I hope so, because she hates it when I spend excessive amounts of money."

"And why'd you bring…?"

"Special Agent Ziva David. Because she is my wife's decision."

"Were is your wife?"

"Guantanamo Bay with another agent guarding the Director of NCIS."

"That is awesome, here are your new keys. You now own a house." Tim shook Mike's hand.

"Thanks for selling us the house."

(*&%$

"What do you mean the hotel rooms are all booked? Do something! My fiancée back home is not going to be happy about me spending the night in the same room as DiNozzo!"

"I'm sorry Miss."

"Director Vance, there is no way McGee would ever forgive me if I was sleeping in the same room as DiNozzo."

"Special Agent Moore, I see you are the other escort. I have quite the idea to help you out. You seem exhausted too. I do believe that the reason that Gibbs sent you away until the weekend is because you are so stressed out. I have the NCIS Agent from Guantanamo Bay on the lookout for me as well as Special Agent DiNozzo. Just think of this as a bonus to the time off for your honeymoon. I remember how stressed out my wife was. Special Agent DiNozzo will be staying in my room. You can have the other room to yourself. Sleep in, catch up on rest, read a book. I don't really care what you do Moore so long as it doesn't involve guarding me."

"But sir that's what I was sent here for wasn't I?"

"Truthfully Special Agent Moore, Special Agent DiNozzo was really the only agent that was supposed to come on this trip. Gibbs felt like you needed the break though. And you wouldn't disobey a direct order would you?"

"Never sir."

"Good, then I will see you on Friday at 6pm for our flight back. Be careful though, keep your gun with you at all times. I'll send over more agents from Guantanamo to watch over you. And the direct order is to be relaxed for five and a half days." The Director walked past Moore without another glance and took the key from DiNozzo. He threw it at Moore who caught it urging DiNozzo to follow him.

With nothing left to do but relax at the hotel Moore took her suitcases to the elevator and pushed the button on her floor. Knowing the drill Moore set her bags down by the door and pulled out her gun. Opening the door with the key Moore slowly entered and cleared every inch of the room checking for bugs. Once she was satisfied that all was clear she went outside to grab her bags and settle in. Putting things away she decided to take a shower. Something that she wanted to do the minute that they landed.

(*&*$%%$

"Mr. Palmer what do you make of this?"Ducky asked Palmer holding up a chip of ice that came from the Fairfax Marine.

"Frozen body parts doctor."

"Very good Mr. Palmer you're learning."

*&^%$$

"What have you got for me Abs?"Gibbs asked coming into Abby's Lab with a Caf-Pow

"The stomach content shows that our girl in autopsy was given THP or the date rape drug. Which explains all of the semen."

"Good work Abs. How's that husband of yours doing?"

"Great Gibbs. But uh, there was something that I was meaning to ask you."

"What Abs, I'm busy?"

"I heard that McGee and Moore were getting married. Is that true?"

"McGee never told you?"

"No Gibbs he didn't, and we used to be so close. It didn't matter to him if I was in a relationship or not. Why should it matter now?"

"Because Abs, you are married and he has found someone who actually will admit that she loves him and would go to hell and back to prove it."

"I can prove it too."

"Are you now regretting the break up Abby?"

"Yes. Gibbs he was my best friend. I don't know who he is anymore. He is more like Tony."

"That's because he has someone to love him back."

"I love him too."

"Abby let it go, let him go. If you really cared about him or his feelings than you never would have said no to begin with. Now you are married he is getting married and you have to live with it."

"I don't want to though."

"Do you really want your first head slap?"

"No Gibbs, I just want my Timmy back."

"Newsflash Abs that's not going to happen."

**&^%$

"DiNozzo hurry up, I'll be late to my press conference." The Director was saying in an annoyed voice. DiNozzo was trying to finish a sausage burrito.

"Coming Director." DiNozzo ran with a huge amount of food shoved into his mouth. Swallowing fast his phone rang and was forced to pick it up.

"Ziva don't worry I'm not in the same room as Moore. Yeah, I know McGee would attempt to kill me. He hired you to assassinate me if I-okay Ziva I will make sure to keep my distance. It was Ziva Director." Director Vance rolled his eyes and walked toward the car.

*(%^$#$$#

"That was the best phone call ever made in the history of phone calls Ziva."

"I agree, and the best use of your time is in fact hiring these moving guys to move your stuff for you."

"And we don't need storage with this house."

"That is true."

"I'm going to unpack my office." McGee said as he walked into his office. It smelled of the fresh coffee colored paint that was on his walls and the new carpet. There was a desk in front of the window and a couch over to the side of the room in front of a huge bookshelf filled with a million and one different crime novels. By the door was his computer. It took up almost an entire wall by itself. Plugging in everything McGee wondered if he could get Lily by video conference. And was surprised to find she was live.

"How are things with the Director Lils?"

"He gave me time off and is using DiNozzo and the Guantanamo agents as his help." She smiled at him

"Look around Lils, this is our new house. You are looking at my office."

"Did you just say house Tim?"

"I, you're mad at me I can feel it."

"I am happy Tim, I just didn't want to push buying a house on you."

"Yeah, every landlord in the area did. They didn't want to rent to federal agents."

"That sucks. I'm sorry I'm not there to move things with you. I feel so bad. But apparently both the Director and Gibbs have given me a direct order to relax during my duration here. I'm probably just going to do nothing but absorb myself in the culture of the natives here. I took a shower so I feel clean after having to sit next to Tony on the plane. Luckily I have my own room."

"Sounds like fun Lils, and don't feel bad. Ziva and I like the excuse to get out of Gibbs' terrorist war."

"Where's Ziva?"

"She's downstairs unpacking the living room. The new furniture just came."

"What!"

"Well seeing as most of our old furniture was mismatched I decided to look up single mother's in the area on welfare. So I found this mother who was sleeping on the floor and gave her our old furniture that wasn't being used."

"That's so sweet Tim." He smiled.

"Oh sorry McGee I did not know you were having a video conference." Ziva closed her eyes and backed away.

"Ziva how are you holding up?"

"Hi Lily."

"I wish I could be there with you two. It seems like there are big decisions being made."

"I know Lily, no pink or frills."

"Tim, you can't really mean to tell me that you do?"

"No I just thought that…"

"It's fine Tim, I don't like pink or many girly things. I like blue and gray. That is a lovely shade of brown on the walls too. Ziva what color is the kitchen painted?"

"Yellow, I saw it in an American Kitchen book."

"Good work Ziva, yellow is the only color a kitchen should be. I'll just be surprised at the moment. I won't see the house for a few weeks. Seeing as we have a honeymoon coming up. And someone is neglecting to tell me where it is."

"I will go now. Bye Lily."

"Bye Ziva."

"I told you if you are keeping your dress a secret then I am keeping something secret too."

"Fine Tim, I'll let you get back to fixing my office. And please Tim, would you put a ballet bar and long mirror? If you don't know what I'm talking about then take a trip to the nearest dance studio."

"I might just have to do that."

"Where is it located?"

"In Anacostia, not far from the base."

"That's good."

"I should go take a look at that studio now."

"And I should go swimming. I wish you were here with me."

"Me too. Have fun Lils, love you."

"Love you too Tim." And Lily shut off the connection.

Tim walked out of the door and walked into Ziva bumping his head on the wall.

"I miss her Ziva. She wants me to go visit a dance studio because that is what she wants in her office."

"Alright there should be one nearby."

"Then let's go."

"What about the mover's?" McGee got on the phone.

"Boss, I have a problem."

"What is it McGee?"

"Lily wants a ballet bar and full mirror or something and I don't know and boss I-"

"Take a second McGee and breathe. Are the mover's still there?"

"Yes, they are putting the guest room stuff in the basement that I converted to a guest room."

"I'll be there in five."

"Thanks boss."

"And McGee."

"Yes boss?"

"How did you talk to her?"

"She was live on the server-"

"English McGee."

"Webcam do-da."

"Be there in two." He hung up.

(*^&$%#

"Doctor, this body is most peculiar because of the stomach abnormalities."

"Yes Mr. Palmer I can see that. To Abby please Mr. Palmer."

"Right away Doctor."

*&%##

Lily was getting bored of doing nothing after awhile. Playing video games only kept you busy for so long and Lily only brought two books that she had read fast. Lily decided to go out and have a swim before dinner.

"You American Agent?" There was a guard outside her door.

"Yes, Special Agent Lillian Moore."

"I am your Agent in charge of how you say, watching over you, yes?"

"Oh, please Lily." She said shaking his hand.

"It is a pleasure Special Agent Lily. My name is Agent Mateo Martinez, but you can call me Matt."

"Alright Agent Matt. I am just going for a swim right now and then I will come back and change before dinner. You are welcome to come with me, not that you have much choice in that matter."

"No Special Agent Lily, but thank you for inviting me. Like a date si?"

"Um…Agent Matt I hope I didn't give you the wrong idea but I am um…engaged to be married."

"Oh, my apologies. May I ask about the lucky guy?"

"Sure, I love talking about him." Lily laughed as they headed out toward the pool.

"What is his name?"

"Special Agent Timothy McGee."

"He is an agent too yes?"

"Yeah, he is on the same team as me. We met working for Special Agent Gibbs."

"I heard stories about Special Agent Gibbs. What does he look like?"

"He is tall, blonde hair and bright green eyes. Slightly overweight but getting skinner by the day. From what I heard he lost a lot of weight."

"How long did you know him before he asked?"

"We had been dating for six months."

"How did he ask you?"

"We were heading out for our six month anniversary. I am from California so I love the beach. He blindfolded me and took me to the nearby beach. We were on the boardwalk and he was standing with the ocean as a backdrop kneeling."

"That is so sweet."

"Yeah, but I need to get my workout on now." They had arrived at the pool and Lily jumped in. After a few laps around the pool it started getting dark. She just wanted to either do her job or go home. Maybe trying local food would improve her mood.

"I know this restaurant that is really good."

"Oh, thanks Agent Matt." Lily walked with him to the restaurant.

*&*%$#$

"Abby have that final report ready for me?"

"Yes, sure do bossman."

"Great work today Abs. Just remember what I said."

"I did Gibbs. I am letting go. It's so hard. I thought about what would happen if I was in Lily's position. And well, I would have told him no. He wouldn't have wanted to wait around for someone to keep telling him no."

"He probably wouldn't have. There is only so many times that someone can be rejected Abby and think about it like this. The world has made fun of McGee for everything so when Moore came along and knew exactly how he felt he was so happy. He wasn't over you then and he wanted to know if there was any hope for you and you told him to stay away and out of your life like that. Now that it is over for him it isn't for you? Abby I think you are just in love with the chase."

"You are probably right Gibbs. I'll just maintain a good friendship with them."

"You have to prove to Moore that you are just friends. She won't ask you two, that is just the way she is. But she isn't prone from getting her heart broken."

"I forgot about that. I feel really bad now. I mean Lily is one of the most well, she wants to give everyone the benefit of the doubt."

"Which has saved some innocent people who were framed from going to jail, but it is crap for her heart."

"I am over it. In fact I am more than over it. And Lily and I can be friends too."

"That a girl Abs." Gibbs kissed her head and walked out.

*&%$#

"Finally Ziva, we are done! Ballet bar and all. I'll just see if I can get a video conference with Lils and tell her."

"I am thankful that this is over."

McGee went to his office and turned on his video conference. Once he found Lily's laptop channel he synced it and she came up with a pop.

"Tim? What are you doing?"

"Telling you that we are all moved in and everything is going great. What are you up to?"

"Mixing a CD for our wedding."

"Can I listen to-"

"I don't think Tony could take any of the Jazz."

"Aw come on."

"Nope Tim, you sang to me, and that is it."

"Wait was that a hint?"

"Maybe. Don't worry I am sending you the links to a bunch of songs for us to choose from for our first dance. It has to be our song so…we have to decide together."

"When are you going to link me?"

"You should have them now." She hit the enter key.

"I have to listen to all of these?"

"I put only parts of a bunch of songs. But nothing has completely jumped me yet. Maybe it will you."

"Want to listen to those and I will go take a shower then I will get back on and we can listen to the rest?"

"Sure Lils, whatever you want." And then McGee was stuck listening to a huge assortment of songs. He started realizing how vast her music ties reached.

It took Tim almost an hour to get through with all of the songs. And by the time that Lily got back he fell asleep.

"Tim, wake up."

"Sorry Lils these songs were boring."

"I think I have a song for you then." She played one song that she loved.

"That's our song."Tim smiled and blew her a kiss.

"Well, Tim I have to get on the plane in line twenty minutes. I need to go. The next time that I see is going to be our wedding day when I walk down the aisle."

"That's a scary feeling."

"I know. But a good feeling. Bye Tim, love you." Lily turned the laptop feed off.

"Ziva! The wedding is in two days!" Tim yelled once the feed was cut.

*&^%#$

"DiNozzo call Special Agent Moore."

"Don't need to sir there she is." He pointed to the checkout counter.

"There you are Special Agent Moore. This way back to DC. I am invited to the wedding aren't I?"

"I sent an invitation for you and your family. Your wife probably has it."

"She probably does Moore." Vance nodded and walked out of the hotel.


	9. Tony and Abby Shouldn't Plan Parties

Probies

Chapter 9: Abby and Tony Shouldn't Plan Parties

After a very long flight they saw Gibbs at the airport to pick them up. After dropping off the Director at the base Gibbs took DiNozzo to his house before going to Virginia Beach to get Lily to her party that Ziva was throwing.

"Trip relaxing Moore."

"Yes boss, thanks."

"You're welcome. I think that you needed the break."

"I did need the break. How where things back here?"

"Good, Ziva didn't get in any accidents and McGee didn't do anything stupid."

"That's always good to hear. Um…boss, what are you going to call me after the wedding?"

"Do you have anything against Moore?"

"No boss."

"Then there you go." Gibbs put on one of his Gibbs smiles and parked. Gibbs left only when he saw Ziva and Abby outside the room.

"Lily! We all missed you!"

"Missed you too Abby, but I can't breathe." Lily chocked with difficulty because of the extreme hug.

"Ready for some kinky fun Lily?"

"Not really. I thought that we'd just have like cake and call it a night.

"Nope."

"Then I have to be pretty drunk to do something extremely kinky."

"We have it covered don't we Ziva."

"Abby, we should just watch a movie and have a couple drinks, cake and go to sleep." Ziva said.

"Aw but it's a tradition Ziva."

"A tradition that I do not think Lily wants."

"What do you have planned Abby?" Lily asked

"Fun stuff! Come in." She beckoned them in.

"Something tells me that this is going to get weird fast." Ziva muttered.

"Pin the piece on the man!" Abby pulled out a cardboard man and pieces.

"Who's first?" Lily asked as Abby jumped up and down happily before blindfolding Ziva and spinning her around.

After everyone went they went and examined the cutout to see who was the closest and of course it was Ziva.

*(&%

"Tony was it really necessary to order a hooker?"

"Yes McModest it was, and Palmer seems to be enjoying himself. We are getting drunk tonight and playing beer pong and we are going to have some fun tonight. You are also going to get a great lap dance." Tony said handing Tim a drink.

"Alright, but if Lily get's upset it's your ass." Tim swallowed the drink with a backlash

(&^^%$%

"Alright Ziva made this game up." Abby started explaining the game. Lily had to write down 10 questions about her and Tim that no one but them knew.

"Alright Question 1: What school did I go to that Tim didn't? And reveal!"

Abby: AMDA

Ziva: AMDA

Both right!

Question 2: What town in California did Tim live in?

Abby: San Diego

Ziva: LA

Abby is right.

Question 3:What is the town that I grew up in?

Abby: Oceanside

Ziva: Oceanside

Both right.

^$##$%^&

Palmer had passed out a long time ago from the alcohol that Tony had them drink. All three of them would be suffering from a major hangover in the morning.

"Tony, the think about this party that I enjoy is my hangover." Tim sarcastically said at five the next day.

"Cheer up Probie, sleep it off. You have like 16 hours until your wedding."

"Why aren't you as drunk as us?"

"Because Probie, I didn't accept many drinks from people."

_Author's Note: This chapter is a bit shorter to give everyone's eyes a break after reading that last one. I originally wanted to break the chapter up but I couldn't seem to find a good place to cut it so it is really long. Please read/review!_


	10. On the Day Of

Probies

Chapter 10: On the Day Of

Abby woke up early on the day of the wedding and was jumping on Lily's bed.

"Wake-up Lily! You're getting married today!"

"I feel hung over."Lily put a pillow over her face.

"I will get the jasmine tea and lime." Ziva went and boiled some water in the coffee pot.

(*&^%$

"DiNozzo get me your Deliberator!" Tim yelled the morning of the wedding. He was extremely hung over and moody.

"Here you go Probie."

"God that stuff tastes awful."

"Yep, you're welcome McHungover." Tim glared getting his suitcases packed for the honeymoon trip.

*(&^%$

Lily arrived at the hair dressers in a better mood. Ziva was sitting on her left and Abby on her right getting their hair done.

"I wonder if I'm going to feel like a princess." Lily said shifting her weight around in the chair.

"Everyone is supposed to feel like a princess on their wedding." Ziva said as the make-up lady started on her make-up.

"That's easy for you to say Ziva, you're an exotic beauty." Ziva had a sapphire blue flower in her hair and her hair was down long and curly.

"You are going to feel more like a princess when you walk down the aisle. Trust me." Abby had a black flower in her hair. Tim surprisingly to Lily agreed to have a sapphire blue and black as their colors.

*^%$*&%$

"Tony could you step on it! We are going to be late."

"Shut up and let me drive Probie."

"When we still need to get to the church and get dressed. Gibbs will have our asses if we are late."

"He probably will, but not now because here we are." Tony parked and got out and right as he was about to turn around he got a huge shock.

"Why are you late DiNozzo?"

"I don't know boss."

"Get dressed all three of you." Gibbs barked.

(*&%$

"Alright I feel like getting to the church now." Lily said as the lady put the finishing touches on her make-up.

"You look exotic Lily." Ziva turned her to the mirror.

"I don't feel exotic." Lily said as they got to the car.

"I drive." Ziva took the keys and got into the driver's seat. Lily gulped.

*&%$

"I'm nervous Tony. I feel like I am going to faint."

"McGroom get over it you are getting married today and if you faint Gibbs will have your ass."

"I don't know if I can go through with this Tony."

"Sure you can McGee if you want to live." Gibbs headslapped McGee.

"Thanks boss, I needed that." McGee straightened his tie.

"Well, I have to go get Lily. See you down the aisle Tim. Good luck."Gibbs patted him on the back on the way out.

"I'm really doing this aren't I?"

"Yes Probie, you are."

*(&^%^

"Hey Lily, are you ready?" Gibbs walked in. Lily was already in her dress and nervous.

"As ready as I'll ever be. What if he hates the dress? What if I'm not beautiful enough?"

"Moore enough!" Gibbs slapped the back of her head.

"Thanks Gibbs, I needed that."

"Let's go Lily." Gibbs linked arms with Lily as they all started walking down the stairs into the main chapel hall.

McGee walked down the aisle and nodded to the priest. Then Ducky gave him a thumbs up from the audience. Tony and Ziva came in next arm in arm. Tim rolled his eyes knowing who was going to get married next. Then Jimmy Palmer came down the aisle with Abby. And when McGee saw Abby he was surprised. His heart didn't jump, he gave a light smile but that was about it. Then everyone stood up. The doors to the chapel opened and in came Gibbs and Lily. McGee's mouth dropped and Tony had to smack him in the side for him to close it. He was shocked not only of how he felt when Lily walked down the aisle, but how beautiful she looked. He knew he made the right decision now.

"You look amazing." Tim muttered stuttering like crazy.

"You too."

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do. My name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs and I give away Lily like a daughter."Gibbs sat down on Lily's side.

"We are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony. If anyone has a reason why these two shouldn't be wed speak now, or forever hold your peace. No one? Very well, Do you Timothy McGee take Lillian Madison Moore to be your wife?

"I do."

"Lillian Madison Moore do you take Timothy McGee to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. Timothy please kiss your bride." Tim kissed her really chaste and it didn't seem long enough to Lily.

"I now have the pleasure to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Timothy McGee." Everyone clapped as Tim lead Lily back down the aisle.

When they got to the first dance Lily and Tim both realized that their song wasn't a song that most people would be familiar with. Grabbing his new wife Tim pulled her into a close dance to Danny Gokey's song My Best Days are Ahead of Me. It just spoke to them.

_Blowing out the candles on another birthday cake_

_Old enough to look back and laugh at my mistakes_

_Young enough to look at the future and like what I see_

_My best days are ahead of me_

_Life hasn't always been a party but mostly it's been good_

_There's only one or two things that I'd change if I could_

_I don't get lost in the past or get stuck in some sad memory_

_My best days are ahead of me_

_Age is nothing but a number_

_Sometimes I have to wonder_

_What does it really mean_

_But hey I'm still putting it together_

_I keep getting better_

_If I keep getting better_

_I can be whatever I want to be_

_My best days are ahead of me_

_Age is nothing but a number_

_Sometimes I have to wonder_

_What does it really mean_

_But hey I'm still putting it together_

_I keep getting better_

_If I keep getting better_

_I can be whatever I want to be_

_My best days are ahead of me_

_I've got sunsets to witness_

_Dreams to dance with_

_Beaches to walk on_

_And lovers to kiss_

_There's a whole world out there_

_That I can't wait to see_

_My best days are ahead of me_

_My best days are ahead of me._

Everyone started clapping and Lily and Tim walked over to the table with everyone else. Well, Abby was talking with a bunch of people who loved her tattoos, Ziva and Tony were making out in a corner and Palmer was nowhere to be seen.

"Ready for me to take you two to the airport Lily?" Gibbs asked setting down his coffee. Lily looked at Tim who nodded.

"I am ready Gibbs."


	11. Over the Moon

Probies

Chapter 11: Over the Moon

It was night time when Lily and Tim got going on the airplane. Lily held Tim's hand when they took off.

"So, worth the wait to see my dress?"

"Oh yeah, well worth it. Let's just hope that you feel the same way about our honeymoon."

"As long as I am with you, I'll be alright." Lily kissed her new husband.

"You will love it. I can't wait any longer. We are going on a trip though Europe."

"Tim, we aren't Ziva. I speak French because I spent my Jr. year in high school there. You can barely speak Spanish. What are we going to do?"

"Call Ziva?" Lily hit him in the arm playfully.

"You just better be glad that I love you."

"I am glad. In fact over the moon glad."

*(&%^$

"Heat of the moment Tony. No way would a relationship work with us." Ziva said walking off.

"Come on Ziva, please give me a shot."

"Gladly, I would love to shoot you right now."

*(&^%$

"Hey Lils, wake up we are landing in Vienna."

"Austria Tim?"

"Yep, how good is your German?"

"Nonexistent."

They picked up their things at the baggage claim and proceeded through customs. The government was suspicious when they saw their guns but since they had their badges they were told to go to the embassy building.

At the American Embassy building in Austria Tim and Lily picked up the papers they needed and got their work passports stamped. The papers said that they got diplomatic immunity, in cases something hinky happened.

"Miss, is there anyone who could translate for us?"

"Yes, Special Agent Chris Jackson. He is the Special Agent Abroad for NCIS." The lady behind the window said.

"Great, we'd like to see him, is he busy?"

"What is this regarding?"

"It's classified, and you don't have the top secret clearance needed." Lily said surprising Tim.

"Fine, I'll get him here right away." A few minutes later a man with black hair and blue eyes came out of the office.

"I'm Special Agent Chris Jackson, how may I help you?"

"Special Agent Lillian McGee and this is my partner Special Agent Timothy McGee, NCIS. We are based in DC and are wondering if we could use your MTAC to have a video conference with our boss."

"McGee are you two related?"

"We just got married." Tim muttered

"Oh, my bad. I'll get the conference set up for you follow me." Chris beckoned them forward and they dragged their luggage with them. If it wasn't for Gibbs wanting to know they made it through Austrian customs okay then they wouldn't bother.

*%$#&&%

"Special Agent Gibbs, Special Agents McGee and McGee are wanting a conference with you in MTAC." The head of MTAC called Gibbs.

"On my way. DiNozzo and David, we are going to MTAC."

"On your six boss." DiNozzo said climbing the stairs two at a time.

"Special Agent McGee and Moore did you make it through customs alright?"

"Yes Gibbs we made it to the embassy and then realized that we know zero German."

"That's what Special Agent Chris Jackson is for. Aren't you Chris?"

"Yes Special Agent Gibbs, I will personally translate for them."

"And Special Agent McGee, DiNozzo sent you an email. It is encrypted. See what you and Moore make of it."

"Bye boss." They said together.

*&^&$

"Well, you heard the boss Jackson. Please take us to the nearest hotel we are tired."

"Right away. And why does he call you Moore?"

"Because it was my maiden name."

After giving them his number at their hotel room door Jackson left quite upset seeing as he could be doing a million other things than showing two Agents around the country.

"So, this is our first night together as man and wife…"Tim said holding Lily close to him.

"Really Special Agent McGee?"

"Oh, yes Special Agent McGee." Tim closed the space between them.

"Let's get the encryption done first so we don't have to worry about it." Lily broke away and unpacked their laptops.

"Easy enough, why couldn't they figure this out?" Tim complained

"Because they wanted to make sure that we didn't have too much fun because we are breaking the rules Tim."

"Lils don't tempt me, I have to email the results to Tony."

"Even more reason for me to tease you." Lily said against his neck. Tim had to rush the email and he knew that DiNozzo would realize that he was distracted.

"There done, now do you want me to come through on my promise?"

"What promise would that be?"

"I promised you that once we were married, I'd make love to you." Tim stuttered.

"Please do." Lily started tearing up.

"Don't cry Lils, I hate seeing you cry."

"I'm just so happy Tim."

"Come here Lils." Tim held his wife in a loving embrace. "If you don't want to do anything tonight then we don't have to. I could just sleep on the couch or something."

"Tim, please make love to me."

"You sure Lils?"

"Yes."

"Lils, I've never made love before and I have no clue what I am doing to be honest, and I hope I am good enough for you."

"You will always be good enough for me Tim, always." Tim sighed and put her on top of his lap.

His eyes narrowed and got all scrunched up. He brushed his head against her neck and blew on her neck that made her feel like her rocket had just took off to the moon. Tim then placed kisses all the way up her neck towards her mouth before he kissed her mouth tenderly. He then made his pace faster as he kissed her harder then when she moaned in his mouth he licked the bottom of her lip for entrance which was granted immediately. He was teasing her and it was turning them both on.

He put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him. Lily made a grab towards his jacket but he smiled and took her hand in his. She rolled her eyes in protest.

"Tim come on I'm dying here."

"I'm doing this the right way, not the half-ass way dear." Tim let his hands roam up her back under her shirt while kissing her tongue fighting back. Now he was getting frustrated too. He pushed back her jacket which she was all to glad to get rid of as she pushed his down. Slowly they unbuttoned shirts and undid belts. Stepping out of his pants Tim picked Lily up and put her on the bed. Lily pulled his undershirt off of him and tugged gently at his boxers. She was having her little bit of fun now. She massaged his growing erection through his boxers. She smiled up at him knowing that she was doing her job of making him frustrated too. He unclipped her bra and started massaging her breasts taking one into his mouth at a time. They both moaned in agony. He slid his hands down her side and pulled her panties down. He stuck his finger in and found her already sopping wet. He grinned and took out his finger. He licked up all of her juices. She bucked into him moaning. He went up to her mouth and let her taste herself as she readied her body. Tim kicked off his boxers and went annoyingly slow, before picking up his pace slightly.

"I can't hold on much longer Tim." Lily moaned and let go once she felt Tim let go. They held on tight as they both rode out their orgasms. Tim fell beside her exhausted and spent.

"Love you Lils." Tim panted

"Love you too."


End file.
